


“Can the real Artemis please stand up”

by Overgirl69



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, Don’t copy to another site, Oliver is not a Psychopath, Slade is a good brother, mentions of Felicity smoak but just barely, past Helena/Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Oliver Queen is back on Lian Yu to save his friends and rescue his son however there are soon complications.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	“Can the real Artemis please stand up”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> So this is something new that I’m trying after getting some inspiration from Stand With Ward and Queen and Bl4kHunter on there season 5 stories on lian yu plus so thank you for that enjoy!!

Lian Yu) Oliver was rushing to get his friends free as fast as he could. He had things on his mind that weren’t helping him focus right now.

For example he was worried for his son who was somewhere on this island scared out of his mind by a madman aka Adrian Chase.

Adrian spent months trying to convince Oliver that he was a psychopath. And he was a fool to believe that he was. Oliver may have killed but he did it to protect his friends and his family.

He didn’t like killing but sometimes there was no other choice. He was never going to leave another psychopath like Adrian Chase alive; he was done letting people judge him for the choices he’s made to keep the ones he’s loved safe.

You alright kid? Slade asked? Concerned Oliver nodded I was just thinking when I was fighting Chase months ago he captured me and kept torturing me until I said I was a psychopath who enjoyed killing my enemies.

Slade sighed conflicted kid I don’t think you enjoyed it. I think you did it because you believed there wasn’t any other choice that you could have made if you kept them alive they would have kept on killing people and gaining money through selfish reasons.

There’s no heroes kid, those who call themselves a hero are wrong. We all have a dark side that we have let out you’ve seen mine you just have to learn to control your dark side rather than it control you.

Oliver nodded I wouldn’t have it any other way Slade I did what I had to and I’m done taking the blame. Slade smiled slightly good now come on let’s take down this son of a bitch.

Running as fast as they could Nyssa behind them Oliver and Slade killed Talias students who were guarding the cages. 

With a quick slash of Slade's sword Thea,captain Lance, Felicity, and Samantha. Oliver what the hell are you doing with him?! Thea snapped angry. Did you forget that he killed our mother?!!

Oliver sighed knowing this was going to happen but was surprised when Slade spoke “I’m not looking for forgiveness kid. I'm here to help my brother and help for all the bad things I’ve done. I’m not asking you to forgive me, I'm asking for you to give me a chance.” 

Thea slowly nodded fine but don’t think I won’t be watching you try and do anything stupid and I won’t hesitate to kill you!!

Slade smirked amusedly noted now let’s find your son ki- Slade was cut off when figures jumped from the trees Evelyn with a knife to Samantha's throat and more of Thalia’s students who had bows up and ready to fire.

Then Digger Harkness crosses from their side to Evelyn's side sorry mate Digger apologized It’s nothing personal just business. 

Digger I swear to god you are going to live to regret this!! Digger shrugged maybe I will but then again he smirked wickedly maybe I won’t. You wanna switch sides mate? Digger offered Slade there’ll be a beautiful reward afterwards Slade walked away from Oliver sorry kid it’s nothing personal.

SLADE I SWEAR TO GO I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! Oliver roared then paused as he saw a glint in Slade's eye then realized this was all part of Slade's plan (of course he has a plan why wouldn’t he?!) 

Well looks like you're on your own Oliver Digger gloated then suddenly Slade twisted around punching Digger in the mouth taking out a few teeth.

“ASSUMPTION IS THE MOTHER OF ALL FAILURES!!” Slade roared. Oliver and Nyssa took out Talias students but before they could take out Evelyn an metallic black and orange arrow flew through the air embedding itself in Evelyn's throat and the other went through her chest.

You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, a female voice said. Quickly drawing an arrow Oliver aimed an arrow at her not hesitating to kill her if the situation came to it.

WHO ARE YOU?! Oliver growled WHY DID YOU KILL HER?! the woman dropped her black bow along with the quiver full of Arrows and kicked it towards them. 

Then raising her hands she slowly withdrew a couple knives and dropped them on the ground with her hands still raised.

My name is Artemis Crock and I’ve been looking for this girl for quite a few years, she said slowly. Oliver lowered the bow confused why would you be looking for her? What did she do to you enough for you to kill her?

At that Artemis growled she killed my mother burning down her house while she was still inside she then stole my identity.

Evelyn Sharps was an alias I used when going to another country. Oliver tensed why would you do that?

Do you know the woman Helena Bertinelli? Artemis asked Oliver nodded slowly yes she’s my ex Artemis sighed there’s no good way to tell you this she’s my mother and the night she left the town she was pregnant with me she said waiting for him to catch on.

Oliver groaned are you kidding me?! Artemis shook her head after this situation. I'll take a DNA test if you want to? Oliver nodded, that smile a great idea.

How old are you? Oliver asked curious Artemis tensed sixteen almost seventeen. Oliver sighed we’ll have to discuss those problems later.

So kid what do we call you in the field Slade asked Tigress Artemis answered when she saw Nysaa’s raised eyebrows she spoke my mother gave me that name she said I deserved that name I’m using it to remember her she may have made mistakes but she was the best mother I could ask for.

Nyssa interrupted whatever questions Oliver still had alright that’s enough questioning for now you can ask her later for now we needed to find my sister and stop Adrian Oliver nodded as Artemis put her weapons back in place drawing an arrow ready to fire if needed.

(After Battle with Prometheus)

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down and things turned out different since he had an extra hand Talia was going to Argus custody Adrian was by Artemis preventing him killing himself to blow up the entire island.

Now everyone was going there separate ways. Hey Artemis smiled as she sat by him I’m sorry the thing between you and Felicity didn’t work out. she said

Oliver smiled, not even surprised she knew it wouldn’t have lasted. She was keeping secrets from me just as I didn’t tell her about my son.

So what happens now? Artemis asked well Oliver said William goes back with his mother you however I want to come home with me he said.

Artemis raised her eyebrows, surprised , are you sure? You don’t even know me. Oliver smiled I’m sure I may not know you but I want to. I'm sorry you had a rough childhood he said Artemis shrugged and it worked out in the end.

At least now that I have you I’ll be able to meet my aunt and your friends. Oliver nodded I want you to join me during my nightly routines. If you are comfortable because seeing you fight out there you are pretty good you still need some help in some areas but I trust you can defend yourself.

Artemis stared, shocked are you sure? You want me to join you? Oliver nodded your my daughter you have that same ferocity I have you have that need to keep people safe. 

Artemis nodded gleefully yes! yes!! Oliver chuckled alright Let’s go home and introduce you to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that’s been on my mind I always hated Evelyn Sharpe especially since she looks nothing Artemis so I decided why not make someone who was the real one as you can see she is the daughter of the huntress and Oliver Queen when they had a night love Helena left the very next day after Oliver gave her a choice to go to prison for trying to kill her father or leave.
> 
> In this one she chose the latter and later discovered she was pregnant she was scared to tell Oliver so she decided not to tell him so she raised Artemis and trained her how to fight and Artemis gained her love of archery from her father and yes to make things make sense I named her tigress like in young justice she would be based off of him.


End file.
